The Mercenaries
by raist580
Summary: A woman named Kitiara looks for a job when all of a sudden a evil wizard comes up and gives her one. Her two brothers are in the wilderness when they meet up with an old friend...
1. It's a Mercenary's Job

It's a mercenary's job  
  
Kitiara's eyes flared red as she stormed out of the bar. As she walked by men looked greedily at her slender curvy body. She walked like a cat, silently and swiftly; gracefully. She went everywhere, looking for a job as a mercenary. Each time she was pointed and laughed at because she was just a woman. Until, she drew her sword swiftly and deftly disarming the men who jeered at her a moment before. They looked at her in surprise and licked their lips. But their words had struck home. Her eyes burned red in the firelight and turned down their offer with a curt reply. "What a bunch of idiots. They do not know a mercenary before I have to attack them. Then they try to choke back their dumb words but I have already left," she thought. Then from out of nowhere a man cloaked in the black robes of evil came up to her and inquired, "Are you up to have a job?" "What kind of job?" she asked. "It's a mercenary's job." He quickly replied as if in a hurry. "Count me in.," she said back. 


	2. Of Two Brothers

Of Two Brothers  
  
Raistlin and Caramon walked slowly through the camp of dead goblins they just fought. Caramon chuckled as he remembered the looks of the goblins as they were attacked. "Hehehe... Hey um... Raist?" he said. "What ?" Raistlin replied in a rasping voice. "When you used your magic against those goblins, your voice changed and it felt sorta weird." Caramon stated. "I don't remember that." Raistlin said with a bit of confusion in his voice. They walked on not talking to each other like they had since the dreaded Test changed the way things were. Raist and Caramon set up camp under a deep ravine, Caramon as usual asked, "What's for dinner?" "You ate the last of our supply last night you oaf!" Raistlin angrily replied. Then he had a fit a coughing, he was wheezing and it seemed he would not survive this one. "Cara...mon make the drink", Raistlin choked out. After Caramon fixed the pungent smelling concoction and Raistlin drank it, Raistlin felt better. Caramon thought, 'I wonder if that drink tastes better than it smells.' He took a sip and gagged on it for about a minute. "That was nasty!" Caramon yelled sub-consciously. All of a sudden a small figure popped up, Caramon's first thought was, 'It's a kid.' Then an impish face was in front of his. "Kender!" he shouted out. "Of course! What did you think I was?" he asked. Caramon's first impulse was to grab his money pouch, which was seen dangling from the kender's hand. "You little... Tasslehoff?" Caramon asked. "No wonder why your brother called you an oaf! Because you can't remember your own friend." Tas acted hurt. "Tasslehoff shut up you dumb IDIOT! I'm trying to sleep." Raistlin said with clear cynicism in his voice. "Raistlin!" Tasslehoff went over to give Raist a hug, but was pushed away by a golden skinned hand. "You can stay with us but you must not cause any trouble. Can he stay?" A very serious looking Caramon asked. "That's impossible! He's a kender, but I'll let him stay." Raistlin said. Then the trio went to sleep. 


	3. Her Majesty's Request

Her Majesty's request...  
  
"So", Kitiara said with a soft voice. "What is this job?" she asked. "Queen Takhisis wants you to go out and recruit soldiers for Her Majesty's army. You may have to fight to hook some black robes such as I to Queen Takhisis." the mage replied coldly. "Also she wants you to get mages especially", he included as foreboding as before. He started to walk purposefully away. "Wait!" Kitiara yelled. "What do you want now?" he inquired impatiently. "My money. Nobody swindles me even if a god wants someone to." Kitiara roughly grabbed the hem of his cloak. The mage could not help but see the rich full curve of her breasts. He sucked in his breath catching the scent of sweat and leather taking his attention away from her breasts. "Talk! You dumb fool!" she yelled. As he came to his senses he quickly pulled out two money pouches filled to the brim, "1000 steel in each bag." he whispered. "So I'm to go around recruiting suckers for a spot in "Her Majesty's" army?" she asked with plenty of sarcasm included. "Yes." He rasped. She let go of him and he rubbed his neck where his cloak had torn his skin. "You can go now you worthless worm." She said. The mage quickly held up his hands and formed arcane symbols while at the same time whispering the spidery language of magic. He disappeared into thin air as his spell worked in its weird and foreboding way. 'Goodness what kind of queen tries to swindle the people that do her dirty work.' She thought to herself. She went to an inn called the Diced Pig and bought a room there. Her last thought was, 'I'm rich.' Then she went to a deep and undisturbed sleep. 


	4. The Notice

The Notice  
  
The next morning Caramon and Raistlin smelled a good scent coming from deep within the cave. Caramon asked, "What's the smell?" "How am I supposed to kn- where's Tasslehoff?" Raistlin inquired. Their answer came quickly, "POOF!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Raistlin my hand, Hey... my hand isn't on fire..." Tass yelled. "My flash power..."Raistlin moaned, "But still what's that smell?" Caramon asked as he moved deeper within the cave. Tasslehoff stood over a spit roasting two rabbits and his little knife was in his hand. "Hullo, Caramon. I killed two ferocious rabbits in the morning. Then I saw a little pouch that Raistlin must've left on the floor. I dropped it and then a big bang blew up on my hand. I thought it was on fire. Now there's some big green thingy on my hand." Tass said with apparent wonder. Caramon went and got Raistlin to eat a little bit of Tasslehoff's cooking. Caramon ate a whole rabbit and Tass and Raist shared one. After eating they moved on sending Tass up to scout reminding him constantly to keep on track. Then they heard incessant talk and all the voices had little squeaky voices like Tass's. "Uhhhh... Raist," Caramon said, "What?" Raistlin asked with clear irritation in his voice. "Let's hide." Caramon requested. "That's the most sensible thing I've heard anybody say today." Raist said with a voice that matched the coldness of ice. They jumped off the road and saw that Tass's friends left taking Tass with them. "They kendernapped Tass!" Caramon yelled to Raist. "He'll be back before nightfall Caramon so don't be worried." Raistlin whispered. Raistlin was right, that very night Tass returned a little drunk and not even wearing the same clothes, but, he was happy. "Hi...hi guys." Tass slurred his voice. "PLOP!" Tass fell onto the hard ground snoring. Raist and Caramon found a notice on the ground that said "Mercenaries Wanted to join the great army of Khamar Bloodbringer. Pay is 50 steel a month." "Let's join." Raistlin said. "What about Tass?" Caramon asked with a yawn. "Let him go to Kendermore." Raistlin decided. "Okay..." Caramon flopped on the ground snoring. 'What a bunch of fools...' was Raistlin's last thought before he went to sleep. 


End file.
